


Just popping in

by THE_FANF1CT10N_ED1T0R



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Comedy, M/M, Sam Ships It, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_FANF1CT10N_ED1T0R/pseuds/THE_FANF1CT10N_ED1T0R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 12ish Dean, Cas, Sam, Gabriel and Grim get thrown into 2010 (somewhere after 5X4) at Bobby's house. How will everyone respond to the change in their relationship? And their newest companion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just popping in

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Bobby asked, turning to face Castiel, who was sitting on a chair in Bobby's kitchen, nursing a bottle of beer. Cas shrugged looking downtrodden. He was still a little disgruntled from when Raphael told him that God is dead. Dean told him not to listen to what some dumbass ninja turtle thinks.

"I am not sure of what to do now." He confessed, "What do you think we should do." he looked to Dean. "Cas, are you okay?" Sam asked, worried. Although their friendship got off to a rocky start, Cas and Sam soon became friends.

Dean sighed. "Ya we tried to catch this dick archangel, and he told Cas that God is dead but I'm pretty sure he was just being an asshole. Don't worry man, we'll find your dad." He patted Castiel on his back.

_"Ohh, Dean."_ he moaned. Everyone turned to look at Cas but he wasn't the one who made the noise.

"Umm, Cas buddy, you okay?" Everyone turned back to Dean, who had a bright red flush adorning his face, really bringing out his freckles.

_"Hahaha, you like that Cas?"_ Dean slurred in his aroused state. Sam's eyebrows raised, almost disappearing into his hairline as he replays what Dean had just said. But Dean's mouth didn't move. They peer into the living room where the voices appeared to be coming from. There they see an older looking version of Dean and Castiel making out. Dean's mouth goes dry.

Past!Sam, Bobby, Cas and Dean watch as Dean moves his hands up and down Cas' back massaging slightly. Cas' hands were locked behind Dean's back as he held him close, looking like he never wanted to let go. Dean's hands skimmed up Cas's chest and into his soft raven hair. Cas moaned softly into Dean's mouth.

_"Dean?!"_  Sam yelled from upstairs. Dean's head lolled back as Cas began sucking at his neck. 

_"Cas?!"_ Sam tried yelling again. Dean let his head roll all the way back so he was looking up at the ceiling and opened his eyes. Suddenly he stopped moving his hands.

_"Cas?"_ Dean asked. Cas hummed in response. _"That's not our ceiling."_ Castiel stopped immediately and detached himself from where he was sucking an impressive hickey into Dean's neck. He looked up to where Dean was staring. That's when Sam came bounding down the stairs and did a double take on their stunt doubles. 

_"Guys? Who are the dopplegangers?"_ Sam asked carefully, nodding to the Past!Dean, Past!Cas, Past!Sam and Bobby. Everyone looked so confused. Dean and Cas look to their past counterparts and immediately pull out their weapons and point them at their past selves. 

"This is so trippy." Past!Sam says. "How is this even happening? Actually maybe we should put down our weapons." He looks from their group in the kitchen with shotguns to the older hunters with angel blades and handguns. Everyone starts to lower their weapons. Dean turns to Castiel and takes in their disheveled clothes. He shifts nervously and reaches out to straighten out Cas' shirt and readjust his tie. He meets the angel's eyes and stares into them deeply, swaying slightly, but when Sam coughs loudly he snaps out of his trance with a small smile. The door slams loudly and a teenage girl walks in. She looks somewhat like Dean, her brunette hair accented with natural gold highlights and freckles adorning her cheeks.

She plops herself onto the couch and grabs a pillow to scream into, _"Ahaghagahahaa!!_ " Sam grimaces, looking down at her.

_"Do you want to talk_ _about it?"_ Sam asks helpfully. Dean and the girl roll their eyes simultaneously.

"I'm gonna do ahead and assume she's related to Dean." Bobby says

_"Do I look like a pussy?"_ She asks.

"Yup, defiantly related to Dean." Past!Sam answers.

_"Ughhhhhhh."_ She exclaims. " _So, guess what happened? I was experimenting with a spell and accidentally forgot to pace myself and used up all my soul energy, so we're stuck here for about a week."_ She says in a slight accent. 

_"Basically what you're saying everything is your fault and this is all real, not some fever induced dream?"_ Sam asks incredulously. 

_"Wow, way to pile it onto me."_ The girl jokes with a small smile. She rubs her small hands nervously on her yellow and orange patterned shorts.

_"Yes Sam, I believe that is what she was insinuating." Castiel_  says with a frown. _"You can get us back though,_ _right Grim?"_  He asks.

"Back where?" Past!Dean squeaks. The girl turns to look at him with huge grey eyes.

_"Umm, back to our time period."_ She says as if it was obvious.

"And which time period would that be?" Bobby asks gruffly.

_"2016."_ Dean speaks up, he turns to the girl, Grim as she's apparently called. _"How long did you say we would have to wait?"_

_"About six days."_ She answers with a frown, hands fidgeting with one of the three hair ties she has on her wrist, which would be completely useless considering that her hair barely reaches her shoulders.

_"Can't you just use one of our souls?"_ Dean asks impatiently,  _"I want to get back to the bunker already."_

Fed up of watching this spanish soap opera, Past!Dean steps in. "Does anyone want to explain who these people are and what they're doing here?" He yells

_"Number one; shush, we can all hear you. Number 2; we're you from the future, I thought that one was glaringly obvious. And Number 3; I was trying out a new spell, forgot to tack my soul down and it sucked everyone within a 100 metre radius six years into the past. Oh and why right here you ask, Its always blood to blood, it takes you to your nearest relative, AKA Bobby."_ Grim sasses.

"Not to be rude kid, but who are you?" Bobby asks.

"She's their witch." Past!Cas says.

"A Witch?" Past!Dean exclaims.

_"Ya, a celestial witch who's saved Sam's, Cas' and my life so many times. Plus_ _she's awesome."_ Dean says, defending her.

"Wha?" Past!Dean says.

_"Can we cut to the chase? We need a place to stay for a week and since we're technically you, it would be nice if you would invite us to stay."_ Grim says.

_"_ Yes." Castiel says automatically. 

"What?" Past!Dean, Sam and Bobby say, all varying levels of confusion.

"If they don't stay, they might get into trouble and die, not that I don't think you couldn't take care of yourselves." He points out.

_"Thanks Cas it would mean_ _a lot."_ Sam sappily says.

Bobby sighs, "How long do you need to stay?" he asks in his nicest voice.

_"Hold on, someone's missing."_ Sam says, " _Wheres Mom?"_

"What do you mean where's Mom?" Past!Dean asks incredulously "Mom's dead!" 

_"There's the reason I wasn't mentioning her." Grim_ says pointedly. _"Don't worry she's fine, she went out for groceries half an hour ago. She wasn't in the area."_

"Mom's ok? She's alive?" Past!Sam gasped.

_"Ummm technically yes. But you aren't allowed to know that, so forget about it or I'll neutralize you."_ Grim informs.  _"Anyways, Sam can help me put up sigils to keep our_ _presence here unbeknownst to others, especially that grackle Zachariah."_

_"And what, pray tell, are Dean and Cas going to do?"_ Sam asks.

_"They are going to stay out of trouble and watch some netflix on my phone, unless you object to that?"_ she asks.

_"No, that's fine."_ Sam says as Dean smirks at him while catching Grim's phone.

Dean puts his hand at Cas' lower back as they walk up the stairs, _"Later, hater."_ he calls down the stairs.

Sam immediately turns to Grim _"Are you just going to let him do that?"_ he asks.

_"What am I, your nanny?"_ She questions, at his look she sighs, " _Do you know how much information you could give them and the amount of time_ _paradoxes it would cause? Hell, even this is pushing it. So don't divulge anything. Besides, Dean'll get grumpy if he doesn't get some dick."_ She smirks. Sam laughs following her out to the yard to sigil the place up. The 3 hunters and the angel all stared at each other in confusion.

"So to recap, Mom's alive, Cas is screwing Dean, and we're friends with an angel witch who's basically their love child. What a day." Past!Sam says with a smile.

"I'm gonna take a nap, this is way too much to think about right now." Dean finishes.


End file.
